S.I.W 5 - 3 CROSSFIRE
S.I.W 5 (School In Wanted 5) Service Pack 1 - 3 CROSSFIRE A story of 2 crazy student in their school, Ax and Ron in S.M.K Hard Rock (Hard Rock High-School)(S.M.K SANZAC in real life), who was involve in fights, peer, and disipline problems. Their disipline problem erased since their joined in Counseling Club in their school. In this story, it's show the timeline of their crazy story in they school. Making Proccess The time taken to create this story was 2 years, and now still does not finished during a lack of script quality and a lot change maded. During this time, our script director, Xerox have lost his idea and trying to get them back and our artist, Big Bro have a separated time or have no time to resume this when he was in Form 4. He need to focus and reduce drawing time. Characters Character is assigning to the real life human. Such as Ax assign Xerox or Xerox as Ax and Ron assign Big Bro or Big Bro as Ron, same to the other. In fact, only male student are assigned to their own character but for the Female student, they don't. Character designed on their will instead Ax and Ron. Ron was taken from 'Garwin's Fantasy II', known as Yoshiro and remaked and modified in 'S.I.W 5' to Ron. Ron also appear in 'Unknown', this is the story that he appear. And he appear again in 'Garwin's Fantasy XII-2 and Garwin's Fantasy XIII' as temporary character. For Ax, his original name was Xerox appear in previous S.I.W series, S.I.W 4.5. Ax also appear in Garwin's Fantasy II with his original name. Female character only taken from another series. Rejected Version The first S.I.W 5 cancelled by Big Bro due a new storyline suggested by Xerox. The rejected version called S.I.W 5 Syntax Error - Service Pack 1 - 3 Crossfire, long title. The main protagonist is Cruz that become a character in final version of S.I.W 5. The story is about Cruz going into his new school. When he in his new school, he founded the student there is extreme than himself. That's only the story created. New Features New features updated in this series including art improvements, capital letter scripts and etc.. Background was closed to a blank backgrounds. Added body language, comic style boxes and custom text balloons. Character Asignments The pictures below show the assignment of charcters Manabizaki Character taken from SWOT, the manga stories by Ichiro Oda. He (Muazzam) also have another character such Kid and many more. E-Jack The Jeritan's Group Leader. E-Jack have a long hair and his hair also hiding his eyes. He (E-Jack) have another custom character by Ajam for him. Amy Jeritan group members. Craziest guy in S.I.W 5 and also he is brave. Apis Also Jeritan group members. He also same like Amy does. Louiz Least appear in S.I.W 5. This caracter taken from other manga but we don't know their names. His first name was Louis, then he cange it by hinself (Najmuddin).